The use of fake IDs is an issue in many business sectors such as underage drinking prevention, visitor management, ID retail fraud, employment authorization, etc. The fake IDs utilized today are obtainable over the internet for low cost and are remarkably close in appearance to the genuine article—even to the point that law enforcement personnel have difficulty distinguishing the real from the fake.